Blank Space
by Bittersweet-Lace
Summary: "Baby I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream" is what the blonde haired female whispered before departing from the cafe. A story in which a cafe owner is rejected from a potential lover, only to find her in an academy they both attend. Though she doesn't want anything to do with him, he'd do anything to feel her unstable shaking body in his arms. Can love fill such a blank space?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Now older, Nagihiko Fujisaki owned a cafe, forgetting his dream of dancing around the world. Each and every morning, a mysterious blonde female, Rima Mashiro, is always found sitting in the back of the cafe, sipping down a low fat frappe while reading her daily comics. He couldn't express it in words, but something about the way she carried herself captivated him. By watching her a few days, he examined she was the introverted, timid type, speaking in monotone at times, and only speaking with simple sentences. Whenever there were busy days, she didn't dare speak with anyone if they had to sit at her table. She would continue flipping pages until she decided she was done.

One early morning, on a chilly December, the girl had walked in shivering cold, no jacket to cover her petite frame. On reflex, he brought out a blanket from the back. And for the first time, the girl had actually smiled. Not from something she had read in her comments, but at him. It was soft and innocent, and her face was a tinge of pink. Nagihiko hadn't said anything else, but he watched contently as she sat in her normal spot, her legs swinging. Feeling rather confident, he walked from his place behind the counter, and sat in front of the girl. She didn't say anything, but when if she did speak, it would have been with her honey eyes tinseling in the dim light.

_"I have feelings for you. I know it's weird because I've only talked to you this one time. But I've actually noticed you for the past few weeks, and I've fallen in love. You probably don't think someone pays attention to you, but I have every detail of you etched in my mind. I can easily flick back to my memory and memorize the way you flip the pages of your comments, the way you move a strand of hair out your face, or the way your face brightens when you read something interesting. So may I have the honor of getting to know you?"_

The girl could only lay her book slowly on the table, facing the male in front of her. She was rather speechless, considering the fact love confessions like these only happened once in a while. Though it was false, she figured he was just like the rest, liking her for her complexion, only to leave her alone when they knew who she was in the inside. Besides, she didn't have time for a relationship, and she doubted those types of thing would last. Even though she didn't want to, she would have to decline his offer.

_"I-I'm sorry. But I wouldn't take a chance with me if I was you. After all, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."_

The blonde could fill tears brim her eyes while her cheeks burn with guilt. Not wanted to be spotted as fragile, she sipped down her drink, and departed from the cafe, not even with a simple goodbye. Though she had kept the blanket, something that would help her remember the beautiful stranger. Nagihiko traveled to the window, watching as the girl ran down the sidewalk, looking both ways before she dashed off. Possibly, that would be the last time he would ever see her angelic face.


	2. Chapter One

The chilly winds of December blew at her wavy blonde hair, the cold nipping at her pink cheeks. Snow flurries fell lightly, only turning into rain due to the peeking sun that revealed itself behind the trees. Rowdy chatter and boring gossip filled the blonde's ears, causing her to grimace. A blue dress covered her dainty frame, a white jacket accessorizing it. A white band kept back her long bangs, while she wore small white heels on her feet. Her legs were freezing, but her parents insisted she wear it to make a good impression.

Rima sighed, white steam coming from her mouth as she flipped through her comics. Even though she had reread them millions of times, the feeling of it never got old. Besides, what was ever interesting in this world that could outscore an few gag comics? Kusukusu, her guardian character, was kept away until further notice, considering Easter had been shut down two years ago due to failures, and their was no need. Sometimes, if Rima was feeling down, she would allow her silly chara to come out of her egg, and make a few silly faces.

Rima glanced up as she saw Amu clicking down the sidewalk, fashionably late. On her body was a woolly yellow dress, a white belt tied crisscrossed around it. A plaid red jacket with hundred of black buckles swooped largely against her. On her legs were knee high black stocking, with long black boots were on her feet. Not too many styles she could do with her hair, it was tied into a small side ponytail. Rima shut her comic, facing the rosette breathing hard as she attempted to catch her breath. "_Y_ou're awfully late." Rima mumbled, glaring at her friend.

"Don't be so dead beat about it, Rima. I had to do some last minute babysitting for my parents, so I ran a little late." Amu sighed, scratching her pink hair. Rima could only stare at her friend, a bit lost for words. All Rima could do was be envious. Over the years, Amu had become really popular among different groups of people. She didn't want to become off as selfish, even though it would, but she only wanted Amu for herself. If anyone felt like a real friend, it was Amu, and she didn't plan on losing her anytime soon. The rosette is what got Rima through the rest of her middle school years from jealous peers, her fighting parents, and the timid insecurities she had. Honestly, she didn't even like the fact that she was together with Tadase. In her opinion, he would only be a distraction.

"There's the train, Rima! I can't wait to see the academy." Amu smiled, grabbing her hand as the two made their way to the screeching chain. For another first time in forever, Rima giggled softly, her face tinging with pink. Rima hadn't pictured Amu to be overly enthusiastic, especially with big changes like these. But if she was happy, Rima would be more than glad to crack a proper smile. Entering the bus, Rima chose to sit in the very back of the train, knowing the more extroverted territory. Rima was used to traveling from school to school, so it wasn't much different from her childhood.

"It's too bad Yaya moved away last year, it doesn't feel the same without her tagging along." Amu sighed, flickering her honey eyes to the ceiling as to have flashbacks. Rima had to admit, it did feel weird without having their childish friend tagging along. Wherever they were, the female could turn anything into a part, making it much more enjoyable. Even though Rima never got to admit, she enjoyed her presence just as well as Amu's. Rima cringed as her bottom met the cold train seats. Secretly, the blanket she had received from the stranger months ago was lay snug in her bag. Though it would have been an embarrassment to pull it out. She tried her best to ignore the feeling, and turned to Amu.

"I know you were probably expecting a meaningful conversation, but I'm rather tired. Mind if I sleep?" Rima questioned, moving an unruly strand from her face. Rima couldn't help but blush again, envious of her friends beauty. Amu smiled her genuine smile and shook her head, patting her oulder as to signal she could fall asleep there. "Y-you don't mind me hogging your shoulder?" Rima quivered.

"Nope. Not even a little bit. That's what friends are for." Amu replied, her face a soft pink. Rima found the courage to smile back, her eyes fluttering close as she shifted her head to a comfortable position on her shoulder. Amu glimpsed at her petite friend, smiling as she watched her slowly fall asleep. The rosette honestly hadn't see the blonde that peaceful before, knowing her parents had reverted back to arguing and violence, but it made her relax to know she was calm. Dark circles lightly rimmed her eyes, but her breath were soft and slow. Amu smiled as she averted her attention to the window, watching as tearful parents said their final farewells to their children. Amu could feel herself growing rather sad for a moment. Due to their jobs, her parents couldn't afford to even ride over there. Amu had to take a city bus, then walk the rest of the way. Even though Amu didn't know it, Rima fluttered her eyes open to catch a glimpse of her sadness.

On the other side of town, a attempted optimistic by the name of Nagihiko Fujisaki exited his black minivan. On the passenger side was his good friend Tadase Hitori, a peer he had spent both his elementary and middle school experiences with. The two cracked jokes as they admired the scenery of the place, though for some reason, an empty void was haunting the indigo haired male. In the schools courtyard was a fountain spewing crystal blue water, artificial rose gardens, and city street lights. The building was enormous, being that the dorms were put along with the classrooms and such. Sitting on the premises was a freshly polished sign reading, Serenity Academy, a private academy for the academic. To Nagihiko, it was an honor to be accepted in such a place like this.

"They sure do clean of this nicely, don't they? I can't wait to see Amu. I promised her I'd greet her as soon as she stepped from the train." Tadase scratched his head, blush evident on his cheeks. Now as he got older, he wasn't timid about telling the world he was with Amu. The only time he had kissed her is when they were younger, but it had been on the cheeks. Now, he was determined to give her a real kiss, a memorable one at that. Nagihiko couldn't help but grimace at the fact Tadase could broadcast his love like that in front of his face. Nagihiko had only told him months ago he had been rejected by the girl in his cafe. Even though she was just some random person he would possibly never see again, it still slit a knife through his chest.

"I'm sure she's very excited to see you, Hitori." Nagihiko forced a smile, his teeth gritted. Nagihiko's attention was stolen when he heard the toot of a train coming from the back. Obviously excited, Tadase had ran, ready to engulf his lover in a thoughtful embrace. Nagihiko ran after him, even if there were a million reasons he didn't have to. His indigo hair flapped gracefully behind him, his heart racing with such a fast run. He watched from a distance as Tadase waited impatiently for Amu's appearance. Mostly females piled off the train, only a few occasional males. Before he knew it, Nagihiko watched with his amber eyes as the rosette jumped gracefully into her lover's arm, easily being swung around in his arms. Nagihiko could help but smile warmly, happy for the young couple.

Sighing, he attempted to turn around, only to have his attention captured. In the distance, a petite figure stood, her blonde waves glistening in the morning sunlight. The December wind tousled her hair, causing her small fingers to move unruly strands from her face. Her doll like appearance awakened him, while his mind snapped. Memories of the blanket flying the beautiful girl crept back into his mind, her fragile words echoing. Now, all he could see was the warm smile she had given him until everything went cold. Though what if he was wrong? What if she was actually some ordinary girl who'd he'd mistaken for her? He shook his head, feeling foolish. Even though he denied it, his heart grew heavy and his body went cold. Leaving his friend to reunite, he decided to enter the school to get everything settled.

Dragging his belongings behind him, he traveled up the stairs, feeling claustrophobic as the students walked in clutters, nearly trampling others with their excitement. Even though he wasn't the most observant type, he noticed how certain people hung out in certain clusters. He found it kind of neat how some people found a way to stick together, despite the issues life threw at you. As he walked up the flight of concrete stairs, he saw a blonde female invade his space. Curious, he turned his head, his body freezing.

_"Pardon me-"_ the blonde froze. The two both stopped and stared, causing a few peers to get annoyed as they held of the ongoing process. Rima could feel herself tremble as she realized the male in front of her. She so wanted to cling on to his body and sob about how she kept his blanket, but the unladylikeness of it kept her from so. Nagihiko dug his nails into his skin to keep from touching her soft skin, her golden eyes tinseling. Nagihiko was about to speak until the timid female ran off, her breathing hard while tears brimmed her eyes. She didn't want him to see the emotional wreck she was inside. Hurrying, she disappeared into the swarm, carelessly getting pushed around. Nagihiko could only stand there, breathless. He didn't have the energy to find her in such a big crowd, but when the time came, he would be holding her fragile being his arms, listening to her small breaths as whispered "_I love you" _in her ears.

She was his beautiful dream while she only a dangerous nightmare waiting to happen.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to checking out my first fanfiction. I obviously love the idea of Rima &amp; Nagihiko as a couple, and of course at some points, there will be moments for Tadamu shippers to fangirl. Due to emotional terms in this story, there will be countless acts of Yoai &amp; maybe a bit of Yuri , so please take caution. Rated T for underage drinking, abuse, violence, and other triggering elements. I advise not to read this if you are a victim of any of these. I would eternally grateful if you reviewed my story. Any possible critique would be helpful as long as it isn't downright hate. Don't forget to favorite and follow. Enjoy, and look forward to chapter two!~**


End file.
